


Sometimes You Just Need a Hug

by Story_Teller_Of_Untold_Legends



Series: We Can Fuse?! [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crying, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Fluff, Heartbreak, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Self-Doubt, Yelling, vague spiderweb description
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 12:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19006258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Story_Teller_Of_Untold_Legends/pseuds/Story_Teller_Of_Untold_Legends
Summary: Patton hummed to himself as he tidied up the various knick-knacks and bits of nostalgia in his room. He cooed over ever every stuffed animal, remembering the memories as he placed each little creature in its place. He paused over one particular teddy bear that Thomas had for years, smiling down on its sewn-on eyes.His nostalgic reverie was suddenly broken by someone bursting into the room, causing Patton to jump and drop the teddy bear with a surprised squeal.





	Sometimes You Just Need a Hug

Patton hummed to himself as he tidied up the various knick-knacks and bits of nostalgia in his room. He cooed over ever every stuffed animal, remembering the memories as he placed each little creature in its place. He paused over one particular teddy bear that Thomas had for years, smiling down on its sewn-on eyes.

His nostalgic reverie was suddenly broken by someone bursting into the room, causing Patton to jump and drop the teddy bear with a surprised squeal. He turned around to see Virgil standing behind him, wide-eyed and panicked. Patton’s heart stuttered in his chest. What was wrong? Did something happen to one of the others? 

“Virge? Is there a reason you decided to pop in on your Pop?” Patton joked, but his voice was wavering slightly. Virgil huffed out a laugh, his expression softening.

“Sorry about that. I just wanted to talk to you. Something weird happened, and I don’t really know how to feel about it,” Virgil said, fiddling with the ends of his sleeves nervously.

“Well of course! C’mere, take a seat!” Patton said, sitting down on the couch and making room for Virgil to sit next to him. Virgil took the offered spot, sitting rather stiffly. Patton gave him a soft and encouraging smile, and he relaxed into the couch slightly.

“So… I guess it started when Roman and Logan fused,” Virgil began.

“They fused?!” Patton squealed, clasping his hands together and beaming. Virgil winced at his shrill voice, but there was a fond look on his face.

“Uh… yeah. I was surprised too. And he’s great, a little loud and overbearing, but great,” Virgil said, and Patton was pleasantly surprised to see a blush growing over the anxious side’s cheeks.

“From what I can see, you think he’s more than great,” Patton replied, nudging him playfully.

“No! Well- maybe. He was really flirtatious and he kissed me on the cheek, but what does that even mean? Do both Roman and Logan like me? And some strange part of me wanted to like, actually kiss him. So do I like both of them? I just… I don’t know,” Virgil rambled, face flushing deeper.

“Virgil… is it so bad if both of them like you? And if you like both of them?” Patton asked, his voice soft and comforting despite the disappointment worming its way into his heart. Not that he wasn’t happy for Virgil and the others, but there was a part of him that felt neglected. Left out. But the way Patton felt didn’t matter. If the three of them were happy, then Patton was happy.

“Patton? You okay?” Virgil asked, noticing the sudden shift in his attitude.

“What? Of course! You’re the one I’m worried about,” Patton replied, plastering on a fake smile. Virgil narrowed his eyes, and Patton’s cheery disposition faltered.

“Patton, we’ve talked about this,” Virgil said gently, expression conflicted.

“I’m okay, really! I’m really happy for you guys. I’m just being selfish, it doesn’t-”

“Oh my god, I’m an idiot. Patton… I’m so sorry. I came to you for advice, but I wasn’t even thinking about how it’d make you feel,” Virgil interrupted, placing a hand on Patton’s arm.

“Virgil…”

“Patton, I might be confused on what I’m feeling right now, but to think that my feelings don’t include you is ridiculous,” Virgil cut in, gently squeezing Patton’s arm for emphasis.

“What are you saying?” Patton asked nervously. Was Virgil just saying this because he felt bad for Patton? Or could he really… have feelings for him?

“I’m saying that for as long as I can remember, I’ve always... cared… about you, and the others too. I just… I think the feelings might be more than platonic,” Virgil admitted shyly, ducking his head down and blushing. Patton’s heart soared, and a brilliant grin broke out over his face.

“Aww, Virge! I could hug you right now!” Patton squealed, his cheerfulness and excitement genuine.

“I mean… I wouldn’t say no…” Virgil muttered bashfully.

“Can I really? Can I hug you?” Patton gasped, trying to stay still, as if any movement would frighten Virgil away. Virgil nodded, blushing profusely. Permission given, Patton reached out and pulled Virgil into a gentle hug. It was firm enough to let Virgil know that he cared, but loose enough that if at any moment Virgil felt uncomfortable, he could easily get out of the hug.

Patton expected the hug to be brief, but to his great surprise and delight, Virgil hugged him back tightly. He felt tears prickle the corners of his eyes, and he buried his face in Virgil’s shoulder, hands clutching at the back of his patchwork hoodie. Patton hadn’t been aware of how much he needed a hug until Virgil had agreed to it, and it seemed Virgil needed it just as much as he did.

Before either of them could break away from the embrace, a soft glow began to envelop the pair. Virgil held Patton closer, if at all possible, and the tears finally sprung from Patton’s eyes as the glow grew brighter. The whole room became bathed in the glow as well, and had anyone else been in the room, the light would have been blinding.

The light faded as soon as it appeared, an in its place was one man huddled on the couch, hugging his knees as tears streamed down his face. He wore a gray and purple plaid hoodie, light blue t-shirt, distressed khaki jeans, and light blue lace-up boots with purple laces. Glasses with gray frames were balanced on his nose, and light eyeshadow that shimmered and sparkled was placed beneath his eyes, although it now ran down his face thanks to his tears. The room around the fusion had changed too, if only slightly. What had once been Patton’s room, bright and sunshiney, was now more gray and neutral. There were now Nightmare Before Christmas things and emo paraphernalia scattered among Patton’s soft plushies and knick-knacks. Spiderwebs lingered in the corners of the room, but they were more akin to cotton candy than actual webbing.

Suddenly, the door burst open, revealing a distraught Roman standing in the doorway. The fusion flinched at the sound, but Roman didn’t notice. Instead, he stalked into the room, slamming the door behind him and gesturing wildly as he vented about something. But the poor fusion sitting on the couch could barely pick up on what he was saying, instead trembling at Roman’s shrill tone.

“Things were going fine! But then something happened and Logan and I de-fused! He’s just so insufferable, always has to be right-” Roman’s voice cut off once his gaze fell on the trembling fusion, and he took in his surroundings, finally noticing that he wasn’t quite in Patton’s room.

“Patton… Virgil… you fused!” Roman gasped out. The fusion didn’t say anything, still trembling with tears trailing down his cheeks. Roman reached a hand out towards him, and a heartbroken expression came over his face when the fusion flinched.

“I’m so sorry, I gave you quite the fright when I stormed in, didn’t I?” Roman asked softly.

“Y-yeah,” he replied, giving a shaky nod.

“Again, I deeply and sincerely apologize for my actions. I could never dream of hurting you,” Roman said softly.

“It’s okay, I forgive you,” he replied, giving Roman a soft smile that was reminiscent of Virgil’s, yet held the same deep comfort as Patton’s smile. Roman gave him a smile of his own, lopsided yet charming.

“Is it alright if I sit next to you?” Roman asked. The fusion nodded eagerly, unfolding from his hunched position and patting the spot on the couch next to him. Roman flopped down onto the couch beside the fusion, one arm flung over his arm dramatically.

“Drama queen,” the fusion muttered between giggles.

“Yup, that’s me. Dramatic and over-the-top. Y’know, maybe that’s why I keep making a mess of things. First with Logan, then with you… it’s a wonder I can do anything right,” Roman said, his tone edging on bitter. The fusion frowned, turning to look Roman in the eyes- only to let out a sharp gasp. Silent tears were streaming down Roman’s face, but they were glittering, much like the eyeshadow the fusion wore.

“Roman, you’re crying,” he uttered softly, placing a hand on Roman’s cheek. He flinched at the touch, and the fusion retracted his hand instantly. Roman’s hand came up to replace the fusion’s, and he wiped away the tears with numb curiosity. More tears streamed down to replace them, no matter how many times he wiped them away.

“What’s- I don’t- why-” Roman stuttered, now practically choking on his sobs.

“My room- c’mon, I’m getting you out of here,” the fusion said, taking hold of Roman and sinking them out of his room. They popped up on the couch in the living room of the mindscape, Roman slouching into the fusion’s touch.

“Thank you,” Roman whispered shakily.

“Of course, here- lemme wipe those away for you,” he murmured, reaching out to wipe away Roman’s tears. He was relieved to see that no tears came to replace them, sparkly or otherwise.

It suddenly occurred to the fusion just how close his face was to Roman’s. And that he was practically in Roman’s lap. His hand rested on Roman’s face, eyes wide at the realization.

“Is everything alright?” Roman murmured. The fusion shifted so that he was seated more in Roman’s lap, causing the prince’s arms to wrap around him on instinct. The touch sent fireworks shooting off in the fusion’s brain, and he blushed profusely.

“I really wanna kiss you!” he blurted. Roman’s eyes widened, and a blush of his own danced over his cheeks.

“I- I um, I mean- I’m certainly not opposed, but- I don’t even know your name!” Roman replied, incredibly flustered. A dumbfounded expression took over the fusion’s face, and he broke down into giggles.

“Oh geez, I completely forgot! You can call me… Pax, I guess! Means peace… although I’m not sure if that really fits me,” he said sheepishly.

“Pax, your name is perfect. You helped me feel at peace, didn’t you?” Roman said, gently cupping Pax’s cheek with one hand.

“O-oh… really?” he gasped out.

“Really,” Roman murmured back.

Pax wasn’t sure which one of them had moved first, but suddenly they were kissing. Roman’s hand rested on his cheek, while the other pressed against his lower back and pulled him impossibly closer. Pax’s hands buried in his hair, the only thought being how much he needed Roman- Pax pulled away with a gasp. 

All the emotions came crashing down, and he was vaguely aware that he was crying again. He was certain that he cared very deeply for Roman, but a part of him- probably the Virgil part- was terrified out of his mind. What if Roman really wasn’t interested? What if everything that had happened so far- the flirting, the fusing- was just part of Roman’s personality? And what if he was just playing along so that Pax didn’t feel bad?

“I-I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have- you don’t need to force yourself to-”

“Force myself?” Roman gasped, eyes wide.

“You don’t need to pretend to care about us. I mean- me. I’m a dysfunctional, emotional mess,” Pax said, trying to clamber out of Roman’s arms- only for the prince to tighten his hold.

“Pax, I may pride myself on being an actor, but I could never fake the way I feel about you. All of you,” Roman said firmly. Pax’s breath caught in his throat.

“What?”

“I first realized it when I fused with Patton. And again when I fused with Logan. I’ve fallen head over heels for Patton, Logan, and Virgil,” Roman explained, a bit bashful. Pax’s expression fell for a moment.

“Oh, I see,” he replied.

“Wha- Pax, what’s the matter? That includes you, you’re Patton and Virgil!” Roman exclaimed.

“I know, but it just- it just kinda sounded like you’d prefer us- me- as two, not one,” Pax replied softly.

“Now why on earth would I want that?! When I kiss you, I can kiss two people I care about at the same time!” Roman exclaimed, sounding scandalized at the mere suggestion that he would want the fusion to split apart. To prove his point, Roman began to kiss away the tears that glistened on Pax’s face. This caused the fusion to break down into giggles, trying to stifle the sound with his hand.

“Hey now, don’t deprive me of your melodious laughter!” Roman declared, snatching away Pax’s hand. He laced their fingers together lovingly, and Roman’s dramatics only caused Pax to giggle more.

“You dork,” he muttered, before surging forward and capturing his lips once more. Pax’s heart thrummed with joy as Roman eagerly kissed him back.

A sudden gasp broke the two of them apart. Their gazes whipped over to see Logan a few feet away from the couch, mouth hanging open and eyes wide. Pax scrambled off of Roman’s lap immediately, face flushed bright red.

“Virge- Pat- no, a fusion?” Logan asked.

“Yeah, um. I’m Pax,” he replied, waving sheepishly. A strange expression flickered over Logan’s face as he glanced between Roman and Pax, but it was stifled quickly as his face regained its usual serious composure.

“My apologies. I shall take my leave. It was lovel- satisfactory, making your acquaintance, Pax,” Logan said, turning sharply and leaving the living room before either of them could say anything.

But just moments after Logan left, Pax realized what that strange expression was on Logan’s face. Heartbreak.


End file.
